Heart Break
by Draco's Girl27
Summary: This is a fic that my friend Ashton and I wrote in Math class... Legolas finds the love of his life but a turn of events causes him to loose her. R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All right this is something Ashton and I wrote in Math class over the span of maybe 6 or 7 weeks. It took so long because we only have one class together so that's the only time we could write. She wrote the first part and then I wrote the next part, the parts will be spaced by ~*~*~ that sign just so you know where one of us stopped writing and the next started.  
  
Heartbreak  
  
Lynne walked through the trees, lost in her own thoughts. The mid-morning sun slanting through the leaves made her golden hair shine. Her lavender eyes glowed with hope at seeing him again and her tall, slender figure was silhouetted against the greens and browns of the forest backdrop.  
  
Suddenly, a man popped out at her and tackled her to the ground so that she was on her back and he was sitting on her stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She rolled and pushed him to the ground switching positions. She pinned him down.  
  
"Legolas." She drawled and slid off him.  
  
"You never let me win anymore!" Legolas pouted as he sat up and dusted himself off. He stood up and reached his hand toward her to help her up, but she was already gone. "Now where have you gotten off to Lynne?" He asked quickly scanning through the fallen leaves for the trail that she left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He found it leading off into the trees to his right and he followed it silently and slowly looking around for any other sign of her. Suddenly he heard a muffled giggle above him. He grabbed the tree limb above his head and swung himself up onto the branch. Beside him sat Lynne, grinning at him like a child at Christmas.  
  
"C'mere you." He ordered playfully wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lynne let him guide her to him, laughing and gently untangling a small twig caught in his silky blond hair. She knew he wanted to kiss her and she also wanted him but she loved to play around with him so she leaned in close and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She smirked at the surprised look on his face as she jumped from the tree and rolled onto the ground again. She heard another thump and knew he was also on the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas got up and helped her up as well, both their hands met, fingers interlacing and they came together in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
They spent the day walking through the forest, holding hands, kissing, talking, and just being together. Anybody who saw them could tell they were in love.  
  
The end of the day eventually came and Legolas walked her home before going home himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He left the next day for the Counsel of Elron and came back with a long face and sad news. He deeply wished to help the young Hobbit and destroy the ring but he hated leaving his newly found love so soon. He wondered if she would wait for him, and he went to find her in the forest.  
  
Legolas and Lynne were not seen again that day or the day before he left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day before he left, they spent the day as if nothing was happening and he wasn't leaving. But at the end of the day, they said their farewells, grieving and hoping that they would see each other again.  
  
They spent the night in each other's arms and he left the next morning, before she awoke, leaving a note for her.  
  
My dearest Lynne,  
  
As you know I have been told I will be away for quite some time. I dread going on this quest but still I believe it is an honor to go along. I wish not to leave you and I shall think of you always. Hope is in my heart that you will wait for my return. I want you to remember I will love you always.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Next to his note he used his knife and cut a lock of hair from his head and closed it in a locket made of green stone with a silver charm in the shape of a ball.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lynne picked up the locket and put the chain around her neck, fingering the delicate clasp. A single tear fell from her eye onto her cheek and came to rest into the cold, hard, stone. She would miss him, that was true, but she was strangely proud of him.  
  
She spent the next wee walking through the woods, visiting their old places and remembering all the laughter they had shared. She finally came to a decision. She would go visit her old mentor in Lorien. It had been years since she left Lothlorien in search of adventure.  
  
She left the next day for the Golden Wood, heading South West through Greenwood.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a wild thought, but maybe she would come upon Legolas. She left a note for her father telling him she would be away for a long time, and she packed her clothes and tied her hair up in a pony tail with random braids hanging out and she grabbed Legolas's old bow. She had bought him a new one as a present before he left. She stuffed food, water and wine in a pack and she left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her trip was very uneventful and rather boring seeing as she was completely alone. She finally made it to Lothorien and made her way to Cara Galhadon. She walked down the paved, white road and up to the gate. She whispered a few well-chosen words and the gates silently opened.  
  
She slowly made her way up the narrow streets.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She was saddened at the fact that she had not been able to find Legolas and she was lost in the thoughts as she walked. Blocking out the beautiful sight before her.  
  
She didn't care anymore for night and day, her thought circled around Legolas and nothing else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She found her way to Galadriel's gardens but her old friend and mentor was not there. She went to the royal hall and found Galadriel and Celeborn seated on their thrones, ready to greet company. Galadriel lit up at the sight of Lynne and she got up and gave her a warm embrace.  
  
"You must get ready. We are expecting guests soon and I believe you know some of them." She clapped her hands and two young maidens hurried up and took Lynne into a back room and handed her some garments.  
  
Quickly she changed out of her sweat and dirt covered clothes and into the lovely green dress that Galadriel had supplied for her. Spinning a few times to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror she pulled down her hair and brushed it out. She wondered who would be so special that Galadriel made everything just perfect and she wondered how she knew them.  
  
She emerged from her chamber and she quietly darted behind a large white marble pillar. She looked around and saw him. It was the fellowship, except only eight of them stood there. She ran to him and hugged Legolas, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Wha?" He managed to get out before he was barreled over by an unknown elfin girl that came out of no where hugging him. He finally recognized her. "Lynne!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They kissed and whispered to each other there on the floor. When Legolas looked up, he was met with curious stairs from everyone else. Legolas stood up and grabbed Lynne's hand to help her up.  
  
"Everybody, this is Lynne, Lynne this is the fellowship; Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Pippin, Boromir, Marry and you know Aragorn." Lynne was greeted with many low bows and in turn she bowed to each of them, and then she came to Aragorn.  
  
"It's good to see you, old friend. But this is something I didn't expect."  
  
"I couldn't bare it in that huge forest without Legolas." She looked at the whole fellowship. "But where is Gandolf?" She turned to Legolas and his head was bowed, solemnly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Boromir snickered as Legolas and Lynne kissed again, she trying to comfort Legolas at their loss. Legolas gave him a glare and Boromir turned and whispered something to Aragorn, which made them fall to the ground laughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Ignore them, they're in extreme need of getting some." Legolas muttered to Lynne, which caused a girlish giggle. Lynne walked to Aragorn with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You better get on your feet or I'm telling Arwen that you will laugh at two people in love." At this Aragorn stopped laughing and stood up.  
  
"I meant no disrespect, Lynne. Boromir and I just found the fact that you and Legolas were so perfect for each other amusing." He said hopefully.  
  
"Like I'm going to believe you. But don't worry, I won't tell Arwen a thing."  
  
"Of course." Legolas came over to Lynne and grabbed her by the waist leading her outside to a secret spot where they stayed for the rest of the day.  
  
When the sun went down they stood and started to walk back.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me again." Lynne sighed as Legolas brought her into a long embrace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I have to. I promised to follow Frodo into the depths of Mordor if necessary. I can't forsake my pledge now." He then stopped took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "I love you. And you must remember, I will return for you. Whether in life or death."  
  
Tears began to stream down Lynne's face as they kissed. They then went to dinner, sitting side by side at Galadriel's right hand. All through the meal Galadriel kept giving Legolas and Lynne meaningful looks. After dinner, she beckoned for them to come with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She brought them to her chamber and told them to sit. She also took a seat in a large chair and closed her eyes. Lynne and Legolas looked at each other and smiled weekly. Galadriel spoke then.  
  
"You are happy, together?"  
  
"Yes." They said together. Legolas nodded at Lynne.  
  
"Yes, we have already made plans to be wed once Legolas returns from his quest. She smiled at Legolas who stared to speak.  
  
"Actually, we were hoping we could be married here, by Celeborn. My father never approved of us. He wants me to marry a princess. But I love Lynne." He looked over at Lynne.  
  
"Then you must be wed at once." Galadriel said, drawing surprised looks from both of them.  
  
"Why now?" Lynne asked hesitantly.  
  
"Because I am afraid that if you wait too long you will never get the chance, Legolas will be alone for a long time, among war and pain."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I fear if you aren't, terrible things will happen. I have sensed something dreadful approaching. I'm not sure which one of you will be the cause of it."  
  
"What terrible thing?" Lynne asked jumping out of her seat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There are many possibilities." Galadriel gave them a questioning look as if waiting for an answer.  
  
"How soon can we be married?" Legolas asked.  
  
"A few days." She looked at them again. "So is this a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. I will make the arrangements." Galadriel led them back out. Legolas kissed Lynne and she went back to her room and Legolas went to his tent with the rest of the fellowship.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At night Lynne tossed and turned, not being able to think about anything but what Galadriel had said. She decided to get some water. She walked outside and took a crude looking cup and dipped it into a fountain, she took a sip and put the cup down.  
  
She smiled at the sight of the fellowship's camping site and made her way to Legolas's tent. She entered and pulled him to his feet. Still sleeping he followed her out of his tent and to Lynne's room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She kissed him hard on the mouth waking him with a start.  
  
"Whaa!" he said loudly.  
  
"Shhh." Lynne said, putting a finger to his mouth. A smile flittered across his face as he kissed her again and began to undress her. He undid the laces up her back with sure fingers and slid it off.  
  
She was wearing nothing underneath except the locket and her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight.  
  
Now it was her turn. She unties his shirt and pants and smoothly pulled them off in a matter of seconds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He kissed her again pulling her to him and falling on the bed with her on top of him. His hands caressed her back while her hands explored the muscles of his chest. Slowly he turned over switching places her now beneath him. He placed himself between her legs, and she could feel him pressing into her inner thigh. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her he moved into her a little bit at a time, going slowly at first.  
  
After they were done he rested his chin on the top of her head smelling the sent of leaves and flowers mixed with cinnamon. She snuggled into his arms and he turned to face her and he kissed her slowly. She sighed into his lips and ran her hands down his back.  
  
The night was a blur of kisses, caresses and moans.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lynne woke up and reached for Legolas but she was alone. She quickly dressed and ran out to find him. He was not in his tent or in any of the surrounding forest. She hurried to Galadriel's garden in the hopes of finding him there.  
  
On the way, she passed through a clearing and stopped. To her right was a beautiful pond, surrounded by lilies and sparkling in the early morning sun. Legolas sat there, starring into the water, as if he could see something she couldn't. She walked over and sat down, he still didn't look up.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the sad look on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Last night," He said after a long pause.  
  
"I, I don't understand. What was wrong with last night?"  
  
"Early before you woke I went to seek guidance from Galadriel."  
  
"I still do not understand."  
  
"She has informed me of something and now. The best choice for me, is to stay and be with you."  
  
"Damn you Legolas!" She cried standing up and turning to him. "Will you stop speaking to me in riddles. I am not a child. I am your lover! You're soon to be wife!" He stood swiftly grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"If I leave now. I leave you with child."  
  
She starred at him for a while then collapsed onto the ground, bringing him with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She kissed him softly and smiled.  
  
"Legolas, like I said before, I am not a child. I can take care of myself. You must finish this journey. And when you return, I. we will be waiting for you here." He smiled as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
They lay there holding each other for a long while until Legolas stood bringing her with him.  
  
"Can't we just stay here forever?" Lynne asked dreamily. Legolas laughed.  
  
"No, dear, Galadriel is waiting for us."  
  
"What for?" Legolas didn't answer. He just took her hand, smiled at her and led her away into the trees.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He pulled her after him and when he neared his destination he stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Oh Legolas." She moaned, "Must I?"  
  
"Yes." He said after a beat. "Ok." He kissed her forehead when she did; once again he led her into the forest.  
  
"Now I know this isn't the way to Galadriel!" She said laughing.  
  
"Shhh! And no peaking."  
  
"Oh alright." He stopped her again soon.  
  
"Now open." He said softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Before her was a very large clearing and almost all the elves in Lorien were gathered around.  
  
Under a large Mallorn tree on the far side of the clearing, stood Celeborn and Galadriel, hand in hand. Legolas led her up to them and they both parted, plunging into the trees on either side, a small group of elves accompanying them.  
  
Lynne came to a small tent and entered. Inside were a dress, flowers, and some assorted objects on a table beside a tall, full body mirror. She took her time, putting on the flowing white gown and pulling her hair back in braids. She put the braids up in a silver net with white jewels sewn into it and a single green gem set in the middle of her forehead. She picked up a bouquet of Elanor and studies herself in the mirror.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Just as she was about to leave, the flap of the tent opened and Aragorn slipped in.  
  
"Aragon!" She gasped in surprise " Now what would you have done if I would have been undressed?" He smiled embarrassed and looked uncomfortable. "Never mind, what are you doing here?" Aragorn looked at her with pride and protectiveness all over his face.  
  
"I just wanted to see you before I had to give you away. You are like a daughter to me. I feel the need to make sure you are making the right choice."  
  
"Aragorn, you don't need to protect me anymore, I can do that myself. You trained me and I am as good if not better than you." She smiled, then looked at him with sadness. "I'm going to miss you after you're gone. But I will come visit you in Minas Tirith. I promise."  
  
He smiled at her with new reassurance coming over his face. He put his hand on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head softly. But before he could leave Lynne added one more thing.  
  
"Aragorn, please take care of Legolas, make sure he gets home safely." He nodded and turned, exiting the tent.  
  
She nodded in approval at her reflection and slowly walked out of the tent. Legolas was outside sitting on the ground in new clothes, also waiting for her. When he saw her emerge he gasped and stood. Taking her arm in his he led her from the tent. He blushed slightly and he kissed he on the lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now none of that! You mustn't be hasty, wait till the ceremony is preformed!" Galadriel laughed and beckoned for Legolas to come forward. He walked forward and knelt in front of Celeborn.  
  
Aragorn came and took Lynne's arm. He walked her towards Celeborn and she also knelt in front of him and next to Legolas.  
  
The ceremony was preformed, and it was over much to quickly for Lynne to really enjoy what was going on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They danced and sang songs and when it became dark they lit a huge fire and ate and drank some more. Before the night was over she danced with Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, Gimli, Boromir, and Pippin. She even danced with Celeborn but she spent most of the wedding with Legolas.  
  
Night turned to day and many of the elves had left to bed. Lynne and Legolas tried to stay and help clean up but were rushed off by Galadriel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" Lynne asked, breathless from keeping up with Galadriel.  
  
"You shall see."  
  
She led them through the trees without breaking her pace. Normally, they would have stopped to back in the warm glow of the rising sun, but apparently, there wasn't any time. They soon came to Galadriel's house where she led them to a room and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hu?" Legolas turned to Lynne. It seemed only the girls knew what was going on because Lynne was standing by the bed smiling and blushing.  
  
"Don't you know?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He said simply.  
  
"Our honeymoon." He blushed and laughed. He rushed to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were shut in that room all day and night. Food had been placed in the room for them so the door never opened the entire time.  
  
When they finally emerged, they went walking in the woods for a while. But Legolas soon had to leave.  
  
A night came when he did not sleep in the same bed as Lynne. He wanted to spend his last night there with his companions.  
  
When the morning of Legolas's departure finally arrived, Lynne was up early with Galadriel, preparing her gift for Legolas. She accompanied Galadriel to see off the fellowship. Everyone who saw her noticed her dress pulled tight over a slight bulge in her stomach. She arrived at the spot with Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
She watched with tears as Legolas received her gift and fingered the delicate bow and arrows. The bow was strung with a single strand of her own hair. Once he touched it, he knew. He had felt that soft, golden hair numerous times. His eyes welled up as his gaze settled on her. Before she knew what had happened, his arms were around her, his face was against hers and they were together in one, passionate kiss. They finally pulled away and held each other.  
  
"I'm coming back." He whispered to her.  
  
"I know." Silent tears spilled onto her red cheeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wait for me." He pulled out of her arms.  
  
"We will." She rested a hand on her stomach. He kissed her again and them leaned down and kissed the bulge in her stomach. He kissed her again and neither wanted to break apart for fear and knowledge of what would happen when they did let go.  
  
Aragorn had to pull them apart.  
  
"That's enough you little love birds."  
  
"I will see you again, Legolas; love."  
  
"I will think of you always."  
  
~*~*~  
  
For the next nine months, Lynne remained in Lorien under the care of Galadriel. She was informed constantly of the goings-on outside of the small city. She grieved for Boromire and prayed for the halflings. She some how made it to Aragorn and Arwin's marriage and she did see Legolas there and did stay for a few days.  
  
When Legolas, Galadriel, and the rest of the remaining fellowship went to find their own way home, Lynne returned to the golden wood to watch over the land in the absence of Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The month after, Lynne was walking through the garden when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out and fell to the ground. A few elves found her and carried her into a chamber. Galadriel was sitting in her garden when three elves entered, carrying a large object.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They set it down and she saw it was Lynne, lying there so pale.  
  
"Where did you find her?" She demanded.  
  
"She was laying out in the forest, she must have been walking." The frightened elf, standing at her head answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Galadriel ordered them around and sent them for things. Galadriel now had Lynne lying on a bed. Lynne moaned and she rushed to her side.  
  
The baby was delivered and pronounced a healthy baby girl. Galadriel gave the baby to another elf to take care of. She came to Lynne's bedside and cooed in her ear.  
  
"It's a girl, and she's beautiful."  
  
When Lynne didn't answer she shook her shoulder softly. Lynne's head rolled to the side and her hand fell loose to her side. Tears streamed down Galadriel's cheeks as she screamed and rushed from the room crying for help.  
  
~*~*~  
  
LotR bloopers by Cassie  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo are on the fairy escaping the ringwraiths by mere inches. Frodo stands at the front of the small plank of wood. The wind is blowing his curly brown hair. Merry starts to hum softly "My Heart will go on." Pippin starts to sing the words.  
  
Billy: Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you That is how I know you go on.  
  
Elijah: I'M KING OF.(pauses).MIDDLE EARTH!  
  
Peter: Cut CUT!  
  
Elijah: Whaaaaat?  
  
Peter: This is not "Titanic!"  
  
Billy/Dom: Ohhhhh.  
  
Orlando walks up to Peter and taps him on the shoulder. Surprised Peter spun around jumping, causing Orlando to fall into the water.  
  
Orli: Ahhhhh! I'm drowning! Someone save me!  
  
Peter sighs.  
  
Peter: Orlando?  
  
Orli: Don't *gurgle* stand there *gurgle* save me!  
  
Peter: ORLANDO! STAND UP!  
  
Orlando stops thrashing around and stands up. The water doesn't even reach his knees.  
  
Dom: Hey Peter?  
  
Peter: Yes Dominic?  
  
Dom: Did you know there's a little vein in your forehead that bulges whenever you scream?  
  
Peter: Why did I come back?  
  
Ian and Sean B.: We want to go swimming!  
  
They jump in, splashing Orlando.  
  
Orli: Hey!  
  
Ian splashes him again.  
  
Orli: Stop it!  
  
Ian splashes him yet again laughing.  
  
Orli: I am Legolas Greenleaf! No one splashes Legolas Greenleaf! Now you shall feel my fairy.I mean elfin wrath!  
  
He pulls out his bow and arrow and tries to shoot Ian, but the arrow just drops. Orlando shrugs and starts to beat Ian with his bow. Sean Bean meanwhile is doing the butterfly stroke across the shallow tub of water.  
  
Peter: STOP!  
  
Everyone stops.A cricket chirps.  
  
Elijah: Ewww bugs.  
  
Billy: I'll step on it!  
  
Elijah: Don't kill it!  
  
Dom: Yes! Kill it!  
  
Elijah: Noooooo!  
  
Elijah runs after the cricket that is madly hopping away. Billy and Dom follow him.  
  
Peter: Orlando! Legolas is not a fairy, he is an elf! AND YOU ARE NOT LEGOLAS!  
  
Orli: I'm not? *Sniff*  
  
Sean A.: Wow you do have a bulgy little vein in your forehead Peter.  
  
Dom and Billy come back and sit down. Dom starts to hum "My Heart will go on" again and Billy starts to sing the words again. The ringwraiths come back and jump off their horses and start to sing backup.  
  
Peter: AHHHHHHH! 


	2. epilogue

Epilogue to Heart Break  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lynne was buried in Galadriel's garden, and the water from the silver fountain was poured over her grave once a day. The day after her death, Legolas arrived with Gimli. Galadriel and Celeborn greeted him. In Galadriel's arms was a small elf-baby.  
  
"You have a beautiful daughter." She said, handing him the baby.  
  
Legolas took the girl in his arms and cradled her, smiling. He suddenly looked confused.  
  
"Where's Lynne?"  
  
"Come with me." Looking grave she led him to Lynne's grave and when he saw it, he dropped to his knees, tears flowing freely. Then he looked at the baby in his arms and the tears stopped. The baby opened her eyes and cooed at him softly.  
  
Legolas gasped. Her eyes were those of Lynne's and a top her head was a tuft of the soft strawberry-blond hair he knew so well. He pulled back the blanket she was wrapped in and saw that around her neck was the locket he had given Lynne. He looked up at Galadriel.  
  
"What's her name?" He asked standing.  
  
"She is still waiting for one."  
  
"Than I name her Lynne, for her mother."  
  
Legolas took the baby under his care and raised her as best he could by himself. When he settled in Ithilien with some of the elves of Mirkwood, she went too. She grew up in the fair forests of Ithilien, but she, like her mother, yearned for adventure. So she left at the age of one hundred and fifty to seek amazing things, lost to her world.  
  
She met an elf-maiden in a forest she discovered. Her eyes were stormy gray and her hair, raven-black. She claimed to be called Undomiel and she was grieving over her dear husband's death.  
  
Lynne comforted her and helped her. But the story Undomiel told was far too intense for Lynne to understand. At the request of Undomiel, Lynne left that ancient forest of her ancestors, and returned to Ithilien. She no longer craved adventure, due to the horrible terrors told to her by Undomiel.  
  
She settled down with a nice young elf-lad and made her father proud. But the time came for Legolas to leave. Before he left, he called Lynne to him and told her of Sauron and Mordor and the rings and the wars that resulted from them. She learned of her mother and her whole life of adventures with Aragorn and Legolas. She was sad when her father had to leave, for she would be left to rule the elves of Ithilienon on her own. She said her painful farewells and this is where our story ends.  
  
Fin-  
  
A/N: Did you like? Well as I always say STOP TALIKING TO YOUR SCREEN AND REVIEW! Please tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~  
  
LotR's bloopers by Cassie!  
  
Peter: All right we're giving this another try just because I'm a nice guy.  
  
Billy: Are you really? I haven't noticed.  
  
Peter gestured to Orlando who in response smacks Billy in the back of the head with his bow.  
  
Billy: What'd you do that for?  
  
Orlando: Peter said that if I did that to every one who talks back, I can be Legolas!  
  
Dom.: You are Legolas!  
  
Orlando looks at Peter who gestures again. Orli smacks Billy in the back of the head again.  
  
Dom.: Ow! I have a feeling we're going to get smacked a lot now.  
  
Elijah comes in holding the cricket.  
  
Elijah: I saved his life! I'm a Hero!  
  
Ian: Wow we have a beeeeeef cake with us today!  
  
Elijah smiles and opens his hands and the cricket chirps.  
  
Elijah: Oh he likes me!  
  
Sean B: I'm hungry.  
  
Viggo: LUNCH BREAK!  
  
Peter: NO! No lunch break we just got started!  
  
Everyone runs over him to get to the green room*.  
  
~*~*~ In the green room~*~*~  
  
Arwen is sitting with the ringwraiths flirting.  
  
Arwen: You know sometimes I can get my mouth to stretch as wide as my dad's!  
  
Nods of approval some from the men clad in black.  
  
~*~  
  
Dom.: Hey Elijah what are you going to name your cricket?  
  
Billy: Is it a guy cricket or a girl cricket?  
  
Elijah: It's a guy cricket! His name is-  
  
Viggo: oooo name it after me!  
  
Elijah: Ok! Its name is Viggo.  
  
Viggo smiles. Ian sits down.  
  
Ian: Hey where's your cricket dude?  
  
Elijah: Eeeep! Viggo?!?  
  
Viggo: Whaa?  
  
Billy: Not you!  
  
Dom.: The cricket!  
  
Ian: Dude, take a chill pill, its just a cricket!  
  
Peter: AHHHHHHHH! There's, * gasp * a cricket in my sandwich!  
  
Legolas: Whhhhhh you ate Viggo!  
  
* Green room- a room where actors go when their not on stage or when they have an intermission. 


End file.
